Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing a metal-tone printed matter and a metal-tone printed matter printed.
Discussion of the Background
As a metal-tone printed matter giving a texture such as a metal to the surface thereof, there is, for example, proposed a metal-tone resin film prepared by heat press laminating a printing layer of a metallic ink transferred onto a base material layer and a skin layer which is laminated on the printing layer and in which hairlines are formed on one surface thereof.
In addition, as for a method for producing this metal-tone resin film, for example, an acrylic release layer is laminated on a printing auxiliary film such as a PET film, etc., a printing layer is laminated with a metallic ink by means of gravure printing, and a vinyl acetate based adhesive layer is then laminated on the printing layer to form a transfer film. Subsequently, the transfer film is superimposed on a base material layer made of a thermoplastic film while facing the adhesive layer downward, followed by heat transfer. Then, the printing auxiliary film that is an uppermost layer is removed to form a printing film. Finally, a skin layer on one surface of which hairlines are formed by sandpaper or the like is laminated on the printing layer of the printing film, followed by heat press lamination. It is disclosed that according to this, a metal-tone resin film in which the skin layer is hardly separated without causing a crack of the metallic ink (see JP-A-2006-123390).